hivecataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Generation
'Character Creation' After initially generating your character, you will have 2 body hits plus your relevant Rig armour hits, which ever skills you have chosen, your career and will start with Two worn level items and a Crude item 'in your possession. You will also have 12 credits of currency and one full magazine of ammo. Each characters Bleed count is 180 seconds, once this hits zero after a player is downed that player character will be dead. During your bleed count you may be executed which immediately drops your bleed count from your current count down to zero at which point your character is dead. Crafters start with the basic crude recipes for their relevant tech skills and have the access to begin crafting these recipes from generation. Each character starts with '''7 points '''with which to generate their beginning skills, players may invest up to 3 ranks in any one skill at generation, or 5 ranks if they chose to specialise when genning their character. During this time a player may select a career for their character which will have effects on their characters skills, you may only chose ONE career for your character. After each event a player will receive '''2 Xp '''with which to invest in their skills, these do not have to be invested in the same skill and players may choose where they invest these experience points. 'Skills And Progression Below are the skills for the system, broken down into names and relevant In game effects. Some of the skills are plain and simple to understand, others have additional effects or abilities associated with them, and these are listed as to their exact nature in the Skill progression trees. A Note on Dual Wielding With the Hive cataclysm system, the ability to utilise ambidexterity when fighting e.g. to dual wield weapons, is considered a hard skill. If you can fight with a weapon in one hand then you are capable of fighting with two weapons in either hand, there is both an IC and OC reason behind this. IC this being that if your character can wield his/her weapon in one hand, then they have sufficient training to use the same weapon in both hands simultaneously. OC if you as the player can effectively fight utilising a dual wielding style, than we as the game staff are not going to penalise you for doing so in the IC setting by making its use IC a skill. We aim to be able to allow players to utilise their hard skills to the best of the abilities without penalising them for wanting to do so with the system. To Weapon Classifactions Rank Progression and Cost As you progress further through the individual skill trees with your character the cost of further ranks in your chosen Skills increases at set points within their progression trees. These increases in cost occur at the same level within every tree as it represents the further dedication of time to studying that particular skill, way of fighting or technological endeavor. These points are at Rank 6 and Rank 9 where the investment cost of xp increases from 1 to 2, and 2 to 3 respectively for the aforementioned points, these increases may be affected by your factions chosen subclass so bare that in mind as it may reward you with an later increase or may affect certain skills to the increase point happens sooner within the particular skill tree. (The Exact costs have been laid out below to provide a Reference for Players wishing to check) Careers Careers in game represent a characters chosen role within the warband and in their faction as a whole, from an OC perspective it represents the Characters training and upbringing, as well as their aptitude for a certain way of life. At Gen a player may choose ONE career for their character to have. Rigs In Cataclysm In cataclysm the Rigid Integrated Grid System (Or Rigs for short) are your character's armour against the various forms of danger that may befall them e.g. weapons fire, explosions and mutant creatures. This system is made up of two set ups, Light Rigs and Heavy Rigs, that take up the difference between conventional body armour with retrofitted Rig emitters and Specifically designed Rig armour plating that meshs together with an under-layer to provide protection against direct energy discharges. In game this difference takes the form of Light rigs requiring less coverage over the body but providing lighter protection, whilst the Heavy rig provides much heavier protection in combat but requires more significant body coverage. This has been laid out in the two tables below for your convenience. Special: Prototype rigs need the same level of phys-repping as the Rig they were based upon e.g a worn level prototype Heavy Rig requires the same level of phys-repping as the Worn level Heavy rig. 'An Example Character Gen' Below is an example of an initial Generation character form with how a starting character with the system may look upon initial creation by a player. The Blocks Marked in black are the chosen starting skill points used within the available skills. The Sections marked in Red are the Bonuses from the chosen career within the system, whilst those marked in Green are any bonuses from the player characters chosen Faction Sub-Class. In this case the character is a member of the Indentured subclass of the Cellborn faction, serving as a soldier for their career within their warband, the Oath-Rites. They have Rank 3 in two handed Ranged, with Rank 3 in one handed Melee and Rank 3 in Heavy Rigs. This means that the player would be able to utilise worn level Heavy Rig armour from the start, alongside a worn one handed melee weapon and a worn two handed ranged weapon should they be able to procure one. They also have Rank 1 in arms tech so allowing them to manufacture crude arms tech items. They would also be able to utilise grenades from the start, alongside with knowing how to handle Upgrades to their Rig armour. In terms of Hits this build type would start on 6 Hits globally. Back To Home